


Family is Relative

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon needs some help when he's asked to attend Family Appreciation Day for Scootaloo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Relative

All is well.

Keep saying that Chiefarino

BRAIIIIIN!

Twilight promised everything was going to be ok and went on a quote “super-study-vacation” in Canterlot.

Egghead seemed really worked up.

Probably just lost a book or something.

She would love the Internet.

Once again Scootaloo comes home from school.

It’s a structure you’ve gotten quite used to.

”So how was school?” You greet her with a plate of healthy veggies.

She takes her spot on the couch. “It was ok... can I ask you something?”

Oh no! What horrible thing has befallen your sweet unorthodox family now?

”Of course Scoots, you can ask me anything.”

Please don’t be bad, please don’t be bad.

”Can you come to school with me one day for Family Appreciation Day?”

Oh thank goodness.

Sounds intriguing. You would like to know more.

”So what all is this thing about?” Valid question

She munches her carrots “You just come in and talk about yourself and stuff you’ve done.”

Hmm, doesn’t sound too appealing. What all would you talk about?

Being the only member of your species in a land full of multicolored equines?

You’re crazy action movie moment a few months ago?

Maybe your life before coming here? Oh no, that’s a horrible idea.

”This... this seems very important to you.” You say, hoping for maybe a way out.

She nods furiously, swallowing the food in her mouth. “Oh yeah! I mean, I’ve never really HAD anypony to bring in before.”

Oh yeah, that’s right. The orphan thing.

She shrugs and looks up at you “So, do you want to come?”

”You smile. “Is it that important to you?”

She nods.

”Then I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

You are rewarded with hugs.

Ok cool.

You have a couple of days to prepare.

That’s good.

You guess the best thing is to just be yourself.

All the others you’ve talked to in town seems to like you enough.

Anything I can do?

Yeah brain, you can filter for me. Make sure I don’t make an ass of myself.

Eh, we’ll see.

Thanks.

Twilight would have been a great source to talk to, but she’s busy studying.

Hmm Rarity? Too stuck up

AJ? Too gruff

....none of your other friends have immediate family. Weird.

You sigh. Oh well.

You’ll make the rounds anyways.

Anything for Scootaloo.

 

Time to buckle down.

Man up.

Bite the bullet.

Do... something.

Just shut up and talk to Applejack man.

Ok brain, but don’t think I’ll listen to you from now on.

What day is it? Oh yeah, her market day.

The market is its typically bustling self. Happy ponies buying and selling happy goods.

The Apple family apple stand is a popular stall. AJ’s using her typically charismatic pitches.

She winks at you when you approach. “Howdy ther Anon, care to taste my apple?,” Yup, less rape-y and more creepy.

You chuckle to hide your feeling of dirtiness. “Uh maybe later” D’oh “Have you ever done one of those ‘Family Appreciation day’ things?”

AJ makes a sale, but keeps her attention on you. “Heh, yea once. Big Mac was gonna, but we didn’t want ‘im talkin’ the kid’s ears off ya know?”

”Yeah, Scootaloo wants me to go for her and I was wondering if you had any tips?”

”Hehehe, I’d prefer if you had a ‘tip’ fer me.” Another wink

Damnit Applejack.

You’re blushing. Time to bail.

”If you don’t have anything, I can ask around.” You turn to walk away.

She stops you with a hoof. “Hang on ther sugarcube. All you got to do is be yerself. I seen how she looks at ya. Simply havin’ some kinda family there for her will be enough.”

Damn, Applejack being a bro.

Cannot understand this feel.

You thank her, buy a few apples and head out.

Speaking of Bros, you haven’t talked to your Rainbro much since... the incident.

Welp, guess you’ll stop by and say ‘hello’.

You keep your eyes on the skies, but she’s no where to be seen.

Pretty clouds though.

Your legs hit something and you tumble to the ground.

Wow, ground’s a lot softer and warmer than you remember it.

”Oh my... Hello Anon.” Comes the all too familiar and sheepish voice.

Not now, oh god not Fluttershy not now.

For a moment, you panic.

You push your arms down and arch your back.... Wow are you in a provocative position or what?

Seriously, doesn’t this crap only happen in japanimes?

Oh great, when you put your arms down, you pinned Fluttershy by her... shoulders? Seems that way.

Get your crotch out from between her legs!

I’m trying brain!!!

You manage to roll off with a great deal of bumbling.

”I’m so sorry Fluttershy,” You reach over to help her up.

What’s with her wings?

”Oh... it’s ok. I didn’t mind at all.” She says, face getting a little red.

Damnit.

You try to laugh it all off. “I was hoping to run into Rainbow Dash, guess it was you instead.”

Wow, you’re an idiot.

Eeeyup

You go to leave with haste, but what the hey.

”Actually, Fluttershy, can I ask you something?”

She jumps to her hooves. “Oh! I’d love to come home with you!”

Pokerface.png

She drops her head. “I... guess that’s not what you were going to ask.”

You sigh a bit “You’re good with animals, what about kids?”

Hey, you got her to laugh a bit. “Children are not animals Anon, but I know what you mean.” She cocks her head to the side. “Is there a problem with Scootaloo?”

”No no, not at all. Just have to do a thing in front of people.” She snickers a little when you say ‘people’ “and I just want a few perspectives, or pointers, or...”

She puts a hoof up, “Kindness.”

”What?”

She smiles at you. She can be cute when she’s not being creepy. “All anypony needs, is a little kindness. I know you and I know you’re very kind.”

Heh, well. You almost feel bad for all the times you pushed her away.

Granted it was to defend your purity, but still.

maybe if you had acted differently at the beginning....

You offer her a hug which she gladly accepts and thank her.

She points to a nearby tree. “Rainbow Dash usually takes a nap in there at this time.”

You thank her again and set off to say hi to your Bro.

Damn, why doesn’t she sleep UNDER the tree like a sane pony?

You manage to get up to the first couple of branches before you slip.

Now you’re hanging a 15 feet in the air with your feet kicking under you.

Raucous laughter rings out. “You look like a big dumb dangling like that Bro.”

”Uh thought I’d try living the high life.” You retort

That sucked brain

You let go and roll when you hit the ground.

When you get to your feet, you look up at your multicolored pal “Haven’t seen you in a while. Starting to get worried.”

She lands on the lowest branch and drapes herself across it, her head hangs down to talk to you. “You know me, mare with a mission. Too much hustle and bustle.”

You lean against the tree and fold your arms. “Seriously? I figured after everything, you’d at least tell me what’s really up.”

She flips to her back and looks up at the clouds. “Whatever dude.”

You kick the tree a little bit in frustration. “Is it because you don’t like the kid still? I thought that was because of the Facto....”

She groans “Ugh no! It’s not because I don’t like her. I got her that poster, didn’t I?”

”Well it has to be, Ever since I starte....”

She interupts you again, shouting “That’s not it!”

Oh, if she wants to shout, you can shout. “Admit it, you NEVER liked her!”

”NO Anon, that’s not...”

Your turn to interrupt “Why do you hate her?!?”

”I don’t!” She is up and buzzing over you now.

”Why do you hate her?”

She drops to the ground and screams with the force of the mythical Sonic Rainboom “I HATE MYSELF!”

Whoa, deep shit. She’s shaking she’s so pissed at you.

Hang on a second. That’s not anger.

You sit down next to her. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

Why are you apologizing?

Because I’m a pussy brain, that’s why.

She looks up at the sky, tears in her eyes. “I have always been loyal. That’s just who I am.”

What do you say? You’re not too good when tears are in play.

”I... I... Where do you draw the line between loyalty to your heritage and loyalty to the ones that need your help?” She says, choking back her emotions.

You never realized how hard what she did was for her.

She collapses onto the grass next to you. “I was so apathetic to her because of my loyalties... It wasn’t until you came along.”

All you can do is put a comforting hand on her back.

Her head falls on your lap. “You helped show me the real meaning of loyalty.”

You scoff. “Heh, well you were a great teacher.”

She punches you in the kidneys for joking around “You ass”

”Good to have you back Dash”

You spend the rest of the afternoon catching up with your Bro. She agrees to go to your place for dinner.

Scootaloo’s already home when the two of you get in.

She fangasms over Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow puts up with it and even seems to be enjoying herself.

After dinner, she even asks to see some of Scootaloo’s tricks.

”She’s pretty good on that thing.” Rainbow admits.

You give her a playful push, “It’s my girl’s special talent.”

You two marvel at a particularly good trick. “Well you should be proud... dad.” She accentuates the ‘dad’

Oh man, your smile’s about to break your face. “You know it.”

The sun goes down and Scoots bounds to bed.

You and Dash chat on the couch.

She gives a sigh “She’s a good kid. glad she has you in her life.”

”I think it’s the other way around Dash.” You say with a grin.

She looks over to you. “Do... do you think she still needs a mom?”

Whoa, awkward. “Um, are you volunteering or something?”

She looks deep into your eyes and leans in close to you. She’s an inch from your face and you’re frozen solid.

She bursts into laughter. “No! Hahahaha you should have seen your face.”

You breathe a sigh of relief.

Rainbow gets up and heads to the door. “She’s in good enough hands. Get to sleep dad, you have a busy day in the morning.”

Scootaloo wakes you up by jumping on your bed. “C’mon dad, you’re coming to my school today! YAY!”

Damn, you usually wake up before she does.

You sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes.

She collides into your chest, knocking you back down and hugging you tight.

This is a nice way to wake up. You hug her and get up with her hanging off your chest.

”Come on Scoots, let’s swing by Sugarcube Corner for breakfast eh?”

Damn, she’s in a good mood today.

Huh, you guess Applejack was right.

After a tasty breakfast and Pinkie Pie singing a song about... something, you’ve learned to tune her out by now.

Miss Cherilee welcomes you and thanks you for not only showing up, but for looking after Scootaloo.

You stay in the back of the class trying to blend in.

Blend in? You’re a bipedal hairless monkey.

Sure, don’t worry about making me feel ANY more uncomfortable brain.

Cherilee finishes attendance, greets the class, and gives you a brief introduction.

”We have a very special parent in today my little ponies.” Wow, she’s hyping you up. “Please introduce Scootaloo’s dad.”

You take your seat and....

Crap, you didn’t actually write a speech.

You clear your throat. “My name is Anon, and I’m Scootaloo’s dad. As you can see, I’m also not a pony. I come from a far away land.” Yeah, gave them a hook. “Does anypony want to ask me a question?” Ok, get ready to talk about home.

A pink filly with purple and white hair speaks up. “How can you be her dad if you’re not even a pony?” Damn you hate Diamond Tiara

The class erupts into hushed mumbles. Scootaloo looks around, her smile dropping slowly.

Wow, what a little bitch.

Don’t say that dude, filter it.

Oh good catch brain.

You raise your voice to quiet them down “Kids, kids!” Cool, it worked.

”You’re right, I’m not a pony.” Looking over the crowd. “That doesn’t mean I love her any less.”

Just talk from your heart bro.

Yessir brain. Heart, you ready?

Hells yeah!

”And you know what? Tonight when she gets home from school. I’ll ask her how her day was, not because I have to, but because I honestly care.” She’s smiling again. “And I will always do my best to spare some time in my day for her... And I certainly hope all your families do the same for you.”

Looking at you Tiara bitch! Looks like you shut her up something fierce.

You thank them for their time and as you walk past her, Scootaloo gives you a quick hug and whispers. “You’re the best dad.”


End file.
